A better world
by Kitten-girl
Summary: It's... ANOTHER movie sequel. The new characters are Gambit and Nightcrawler.
1. Default Chapter Title

disclaimer: do you think i own x-men?! *rolls her eyes* if you think i do, you better get help, and fast.   
Author's notes: this is *another* movie sequel. this time-gambit (duhh) friends of humanity (i don't want them as MY friends), and few others. i'll continue it if i'll get some good reviews. if you'll review nicely i'll do a second part with Gambit in it.   
  
A BETTER WORLD  
1#   
  
  
"...The man who did so many for the american society in his last days, determinded to save us from hatred..." the priest said. A large group of people wearing black stood there, looking at the gravestone mostly. The words "Robert E. Kelly" were carved on it. His wife was also there, sobbing quietly, her face are all red. Another woman was trying to comfort her.  
"...a good man who his only wish was to help others..."  
Mrs. kelly held the flowers close to her chest, still sobbing.  
"...and we will always remember him as a man who didn't think about himself..."  
he don't know anything about him. Mrs. kelly thought. he's saying it about everyone.  
The priest continued his speech but she didn't listen. She just stared at the grave of her husband and sobbed even more.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie was walking in the halls of xavier's school for gifted youngsters, loughing at some joke that jubilation made up.   
"that's a good one jubilation..." she said, still trying to overcome the lougher.   
"it's Jubilee," Jubilation corrected her, "it's gonna be my code name" she said, inflated. Marie rolled her eyes. "yeah right. like you ever gonna join those X-men"  
Jubilation looked hurt. "ya think that i won't? just wait n' see!"  
Marrie loughed. "yes, wait and see... hehe."  
"what's so funny?" Jubilation demanded.  
"nothing... just what you said"  
"what i said?!"  
Marie's face became serious again, and then she broke into laugher.  
"you know how many studants graduate without joining the X-men?"  
Jubilation thought for a moment.   
"about... most of them?"  
Marie snickered. "yup"  
Jubilation decided to change the subject. "so what going between you and bobby?"  
Marie frawned. "he's a dork."  
"i know that"  
"there is... other man"  
"whooo hoo"  
"don't lough, he's..."  
In that point they turned around the corner, just to face Logan, who leaned on one of the columns, his arms folded. Marie gasped. she gasped with her gloved hand covering her mouth. thousannds of thoughts ran through her mind in a single minute, and she thought about hundredths of things to say. At last,  
He smiled to her. She ran and hugged him, to his surprise. He shoved her away gentely.   
"hey, can't you say hello like everybody else?"  
Marie blushed. but after all, she havn't seen him for a long time. Jubilation snickered behind her. she havn't realy befriended Logan before he left. She didn't miss him like Marie did.  
  
* * *  
  
Mistique ran in the streets of new york in the form of a young brunette, don't realy know where is she heading. It was frustrating, working all alone, but she had to do something with herself after she faked senator kelly's death. But Magneto was now in prison and sabertooth... sabertooth was heaving his own buisness. She didn't want any buisness with him anyway. Suddenly she saw something that cought her eye. An anti-mutant protest. Mistique smiled to herself. stupid people... i actually starting to see what magneto ment... her shirt changed into a shirt like the protesters had, and she came closer.  
"hello" she said to one of the people there. He turned his head to see her.  
"oh hi, are you with us?" he said.  
"what do you think? death to all mutants" she chuckled.  
"yeah, that's what it's all about"  
damn, i just want to choke this asshole to death...  
"by the way, i'm jack, who are you?"  
"cassandra."  
"so... wanna go to that restaurant down street?"  
"sure. let's go"  
stupid, stupid kid... inviting a girl that he just met to a restaurant... well, maybe i'll get some information from him...  
They walked down the street. After a while Jack broke the silence.  
"you're in the 'friends' too, right?"  
"what friends?" Mistique asked.  
"you know, friends of humanity, like in your shirt"  
"what shirt?"  
Jack looked at "Cassandra"'s blue shirt. strange, he was sure that he saw her witha 'friends' shirt. he shrugged.   
"so... who leads this organizations?" Mistique asked, knowing that Jack would happily answer her questions about the "friends".  
"oh, his name is graydon creed,"  
Mistique's ears perked. The name sounded familiar somehow.  
The two arrived to the restaurant and walked in. Mistique sat by the table while Jack was ordering. She never realy think of spying, but it seemed like a nice idea to make the bloody organization to collapse from inside. At last she will do a good thing. She didn't do a good thing for years.   
Suddenly a shout was heard from the counter.  
"MY WALLET!!!" it was jack. he ran to the table where Mistique was sitting.  
"i was pocketed! check on your wallet!"  
"i don't have one." Mistique said dryly. at least this bastard got what he deserved..  
Suddenly Mistique knew how she should make the 'friends' organization collapse.  
"let's go to my place" she said.  
  
* * *  
  
The round walls of the Cerbero room looked like hundredths of small mirrors, but they didn't reflect anything. A man in a wheelchair was there, holding a strange looking helmet in his hands. His name was Charles Xavier. Charles closed his eyes, putting the helmet on his bald head. He remembered the man that helped him build it... his best friend... and his worst enemy.  
Erik Magnum.  
Charles knew that it wasn't his born name, but he never asked Erik about it. He remembered the day that they met, when Erik suggested to teach him the scrappy Hebrew that he knew, and Charles taught him English.  
Charles activated the Cerbero. Hunderedths of minds were in his in that moment, and none of them seemed special. He put down the device and wheeled out of the room, outside he met Scott.  
"oh scott, what brings you here?"  
Scott showed him a newspaper.  
"did you heard the news? 'senator kelly' died in a car crash"  
"ah yes, it was obvious that Mistique will fake her death."  
"but why?"  
"Mistique can't stay in a body that doesn't matches her structure for a long time, it can kill her."  
"so...."  
"yes, i'm afraid that she is up to something"  
Charles ceased and let Scott think.  
"where's Marie?" he asked after a while.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, he asked why there aren't any cats with powers and ah said, if a cat could shoot blasts from his eyes the whole city was destroyed!" Marie said. she and Logan burst in lough. It's been a while since Logan's return, and they both went to the city, and Marie told logan all the Cyclops jokes that she made up while he was gone.  
suddenly Logan's face went gravely serious.  
"we shouldn't lough at Cyclops, after all, he's been here since the times of ancient greece!"  
and they both burst into a laugher again. suddenly Logan went serious again and he pointed at something.  
"look"  
Marie looked at the direction he was pointing at and gasped. A group of people were standing there, shoting and cursing a boy. Some even hit him.   
"friends of humanity" Logan hissed silently.  
"what?" Marie asked confused. Logan explained her that after Kelly's death few anti mutant groups raised, and then a man named Graydon Creed formed them all into one big group-"the friends of humanity".  
"that's terrible!" Marie exclaimed.  
"terrible, but true. come on, let's help the lad"  
they ran towards the protesters. Logan drew his blades and Marie ungloved her hand. The protesters pointed at them and shouted something, not that Logan cared. Most of them took out their guns, and started shooting at Logan. Marie kicked few as much as she could, and Logan used his blades. after a short while the two saw that the protesters were too many.  
"take the boy and run!" Logan shouted. Marie did as he said, and led the boy to a dark alley.  
when they were safe, Marie took a better look at him. He wasn't much younger than her, 16 and so. He looked at her with terrified eyes and ran into the shadows, and Marie didn't try to stop him. but for a moment she saw something else, a shadow of another man. Marie blinked and he disappeared. She returned to the street again, sneaked behind one of the men that didn't had a gun and touched him. She instantly felt all of his energy and memories in her mind. She cried out and released him. So many murders... only because they were different... the rest of the men ran, Logan cursing behind them.  
"are you allright Rogue?" he asked. Marie nodded.  
"ah'm fine, thanks..."  
"let's come back to the school Rogue."   
She nodded again. "yeah..."  
  
End part 1#  
Another note: please don't comment on my spelling mistakes! i know i have so don't bother.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Happy now?  
Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing! This time our favorite cajun will be here!   
A BETTER WORLD  
2#  
  
  
Scott was walking back and forth in the room, numbling few curses. Ororo was sitting in a chair. Jean was just standing, And a big blue furred man was talking with Logan. the man indentified himself as Hank Mc'coy, who was in a trip when Logan first came. In first sight Hank would look... brutal at first sight, he was the exact contrary. Logan despised him.  
"so... what about that picture?" Logan asked dryly.  
"oh, it is a masterpiece! fascinating i tell you!" Hank said. 'fascinating' was his favorite word.  
"realy? gotta see it."  
"i realy recommend!" It seemed like Hank didn't notice that Logan wasn't very interested.  
"so... what happened to the young girl?" He asked.  
"got into a fight, absorbsed the mind of some dick."   
Right now Marie was in a room with Charles Xavier, telling him what happened.  
"...i saved da boy... he's fine... but that people..." Marie sobbed.  
"now Rogue... things like that happens. we should ignore them."  
"but ah ABSORBED dis guy! it made me sick!"  
Charles sighed. Rogue was a sensitive girl, and she may think that this thing caused a trauma, but it didn't.  
"Rogue, you'll get over that. i promise."  
"but they almost killed him!"  
"Rogue!"  
"sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
The three man sat by the table. One of them was fat, yet he was pretty strong. he wore black shirt and long khakis. The second was tall and slender. He wore long sleeved white shirt and long jeans. The third was in medium height, had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a long trench coat and dark sunglasses. The first two were glaring at the third, who was pale and sweating.  
"so Grambit, it seems like you owe us some money" said the tall and slender man.  
"i told you, it's gambit" the man with the sunglasses said shakily.  
"whatever. i still think it's a stupid name. now back to buisness. you owe us. " the fat man said.  
"i... i can't pay... but i'll give you da money! i swear!"  
"too bad for ya Gambit. cuz ya know that if ya don't pay..." the tall man said.  
"y...y'can't kill me!"  
"and we're not gonna do dat. but the 'friends' would love to have another mutie to beat up"  
Gambit went even paler than he was. He grabbed a nearby glass shakily and held it in his hand.  
"ddddon't!"  
the two men smirked.  
"well, da mutie brat's trying ta scare us with his glass"  
the fat man punched Gambit in the face before he could do anything. The glass in Gambit's hand started to glow.  
"hey! stop it right now!" the barman shouted at them. They cut of the fight.  
"it's not over lebeau-" the fat man hissed and left the bar with his companion. Gambit sighed. It wasn't a good idea to mess with those two, but he realy needed money back then. And now-  
Ace and Tiger (the two men from the bar) weren't very fond of the 'friends', but they will be happy to see them beat Remy LeBeau (Gambit) to death. He took of the glasses and wiped the sweat from his face. His eyes were red on black-devil's eyes many people would say, but Remy didn't think so.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack sat on the blue couch, waiting for "cassandra" to finish her buisness in the kitchen. Probably making coffee for us both. Jack thought. He had no idea how wrong he was. After few moments "Cassandra" walked into the room. She had no coffee in her hands. Her face were serious.  
"hmmm.... Cass? what did you do there?" Jack asked. "Cassandra ignore his question.  
"Jack, how much do you hate mutants?" she asked coldly.   
"er... i hate them. blah. but i don't hate them like the other members in the 'friends', i won't go THAT far..."  
Mistique ignored him again.   
"and what would you do if i were a mutant?"  
Jack scratched his head.  
"i dunno. probably leave you or something. other members would have kill you"  
Mistique smiled coldly. Then her skin's color started to change to dark blue, her hair became long and red, her eyes became yellow, and her clothes turned into a short white dress. Jack's eyes widened. He yelped. Mistique grinned.  
"well, i am a mutant. but i have no intentions of letting you leave."  
  
* * *  
  
Marie woke up early that morning. The small incident was already forgotten, but the thought didn't... Leave. Now. A small voice in her head told her. America is not a safe place for mutants.  
so where is safe? she thought.  
Australia. they welcome people like me... the racism was demolished there a long time ago... like in the U.S. only that there it didn't rise again...  
but i can't leave all my friends like that!  
if you won't leave you'll die.  
Marie's little conversation with herself was ended, and Marie fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy kicked a stone, cursing in french. Thing has been going down lately. First those damn 'friends', and now Ace and Tiger... the two didn't have anything against mutants, only mutants with red and black eyes that can charge items with energy. That means Remy. He had to go somewhere far away from this place. It will work only for his favor.   
maybe France? he thought to himself.  
naaahh, not a good idea.  
Australia. a small voice in his mind said.  
ah yeah! they accepting everybody there! he thought. He got into his car.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure you want to do it?" Xavier asked Rogue. She nodded.  
"I can control my power, but i want to start a new life" she said.  
Xavier sighed. "as you wish, rogue. i can't stop you."   
"thanks professor." Rogue said and left the room.  
  
end part 2  
~~~~~~~  
sorry... i had a writers block at this point... i just let you know that it's not a conscidense that both Rogue and Gambit wants to go to Australia. hint: an ol' friend of ours! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

**disclaimer: **don't own X-men, don't own nothing.

**Author's note(s):**

** **

**Age guide:** (note: everyone's a little younger than they are)

Rogue: 18

Remy: 22

Kurt: 19

Sinister(?!): 180

** **

**A BETTER WORLD**** **

**3#**

** **

The airhostess just looked at Gambit blankly, mumbling something under her nose. It sounded like "oh, great, another mutant" without understanding what she meant, Gambit entered the plane. Only then he understood what the airhostess said. He saw people with blue hair there. People with green skin. People with strange eyes... they were all mutants. Just like him. He sat in the only unoccupied chair beside a girl with a white streak on her hair.

"Hello" he said.

"Why are you talking to me? You don't know me even!" the girl responded angrily.

"Jus' tryin' to be nice"

"Well, ah don't want you to be nice. Got that?!"

"Okay chere, Gambit will be quiet all de way to Australia. it's a long way"

the girl seemed to hesitate. Gambit knew that she wouldn't refuse. No one ever did.

"welll... okay. i'm Rogue"

Have a real name?" Gambit asked.

"Marie."

"Remy"

They talked for a while about all kind of stuff. At lat Rogue told him about the school.

"it's a great place, really. You should visit. It never to late!"

Gambit frowned. "Too late for me maybe"

"Whatever-"

Click!

"What's dat?"

"HELLO," they heard a voice talking through a microphone 

"WELCOME TO FLIGHT 34 TO AUSTRALIA.... I'M HREE TO ANNOUNCE YOU THAT THE DESTINATION HAS CHANGED-"

Few angry cries were heard.

"TO NOWHERE."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, another passenger on the plane was worried. Sure, that little voice inside his head 'said' it will be fine, but he still worried. _How "fine" can things be when when i look like THAT?! _He thought_._

_Relax Kurt._ _Don't think lowly of yourself. _Kurt was depressed for a long time before that, but lately he tried to accept himself better, although that even with all the people-that-looked-weird around he looked different. He had short blue fur, yellow eyes, only three fingers and a weird looking tail. 

Kurt smiled. __

_at least I'm special._

_ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's happening?!" Rogue screeched.

"Looks like our plane is kidnapped" Remy answered, not sure in what he have said.

"But who would do such a thing?!"

"Don't know chere."

A strange man who seemed to be a mutant and three othe mutants walked to the lenght of the plane. Most of the passenger looked quite afraid.

"i guess that some of you know me, but some of you may not, and it will be quite rude not to introduce myself." the strange man said.

"Sinister" Remy hissed. The strange men-'sinister' didn't notice.

"Sinister?" Rogue asked, confused.

"i've met dis guy before, he's insane" Remy said.

"Oh. is that bad?"

"What do y'think?"

"Who is he Remy?"

Gambit sighed. 

"A mad scientist o' somethin'. Don't really know him, only that he was doing experiments on muties"

One look at the frightened Rogue made Gambit regret for what he said. He scared the hell out of her...

Suddenly a blue beam of light hit Sinister. For a second it looked like he've been injured, but he recovered quickly, and maybe he was never hurt?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mistique walked back and forth, thinking of what to do with her prisioner.

"You'll never win! We are too many!" Jack yelped angrily.

"Shut up boy, I need to think." Mistique hushed him.

"What to think?!"

"What to do to you. Well, I planned on getting to the core of the 'friends', but first I need to teach you some morals."

"Morals?!"

"Yes. You know, about prejudism and stuff like that"

"What prejudism?! You're not even human!"

Mistique looked at Jack furiously.

"You are NOT in a condition to curse at me brat! Just memorize that: I can KILL you if I want!" she hissed. Jack straightened up and shut his eyes tight, an act of fear maybe.

"Good. Now, here's the first lesson: mutants are better than the regular humans"

"m..m..mutants are b...better than r...regular humans" Jack repeated after her in a shaky voice. 

"Good. Lesson number two: the 'friends of humanity' sucks"

"T...the ffffriends of humanity s...sucks" He repeated. It was obvious to Mistique that he didn't believe in that but she didn't care. 

"Three: hmmmmmm... only mutants looks good with sexy tights"

"Only mutants looks... hey!" 

"What? Do you have any-_problems_?" she said.

"N...no ma'am!" he said and straightened up again.

"Good. Let's continue. Mutants don't prejudice..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plane started falling. It was obvious that it would fall with the small fight that went inside.

Logan tried to slash Sinister, with no success. Various light beams were shot at him, also no success, but the three mutants on his side were out instantly. 

"We sure got him mad" Logan whispered to Marie.

BAMF!

"May i help you?" someone said behind Mare's back.

Marie yelped and spun sharply.

"Oh... sorry that i scared you like that..."

"No, it's alright...

Marie couldn't remove her eyes from him. The man had blue fur all over him, not to mention his eyes...

"So, waddaya do?" Logan asked him.

"I can teleport."

"So would ya teleport this guy outta here?"

"Amm..."

The strange man seemed to hesitate.

"Please?" Marie asked.

The man looked at her pleading eyes and smiled. 

"I'll try"

He jumped at Sinister, and before Sinister could react they both disappeared.

To be continued

Short, i know. Couldn't think of anything. And I don't really know what Sinister's powers are... ^-^;;(does a puppy face) can you tell me? pleeeaaase? Look into my eyes. Look deep into my eyes. You are beginning to feel sleepy... and when I'll clap you'll tell me what i want! Okay, that was pointless. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**paraLegal mambo jumbo:** do you THINK i own X-men?! if you do, you need help. And fast.****

**Author's note:** sorry about the Logan thing... i was a little confused. I'll fix it up in this part. Sorry about Nightcrawler's accent. I also changed Scott's story a little bit, because i don't think that the Shia'ar fits in the movieverse, and i also made a little change about Alex summers...

** **

**A better world 4#**

** **

** **

** **

Suddenly Kurt found himself at the wing of the plane. But he was already used to it. The only problem was that Sinister was also used to it...

Sinister narrowed his eyes. 

"Do you think that you can just stop me like that?! a lousy mutant against Mister Sinister himself! please don't make me laugh!"

Kurt grinned. "It looks like that 'lousy mutant' won this time"

"What-" then Sinister realized his mistake, but it was already too late. You can't waste time talking when you're on the wing of a plane after all. He lost his balance and fell off the wing, screaming curses. He punched a button on his belt and shouted-

"Teleport us, you idiot!" And with those words he disappeared. Kurt guessed that he had some teleportation device or something like that. He shrugged and teleported inside the plane, knowing that he did his best.

*********

"Why are you stalking me?" Rogue asked angrily.

The Xavier guy said you'd be in danger. An' you know he reads minds with this bald head of his--" Logan explained.

"So he knew." Rogue said with an emotionless voice.

"Yeah"

"So it means no Australia?"

Logan put his hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"There's no such place as utopia kiddo." He said quietly. Rogue nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we don't have a pilot right now" Kurt told them.

"Uh, i think i can handle it" Logan murmured as he headed to the direction of the cockpit.

*********

Scott looked at the locket in his hand. Inside was a small picture of he and his family, back in the good days. He remembered how he got that locket... It always made him smile, in the right circumstances of course. Scott saw in a movie that the hero got a locket with the picture of her family, so he asked one from his father, who thought it can be a good idea. And Scott could still remember the day that they died... all of them except him.

FLASHBACK

"We're goin' to a plane! WOOOOSH!" Alex Summers ran towards his father's plane, holding a toy airplane in his hands. Scott, his older brother smiled at the sight and nodded to himself. After all, he's the big brother, and he should act like that. He went to join his father who was walking slowly, talking to Scott's mom. And then, Scott couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Will i get to fly the plane daddy? Will we go to Antarctica? Will we-"

"Hold boy" His father answered. "It won't be a long one. Only to-"

*********

It was a pleasant flight, the exact contrary from what Scott and Alex expected. And they expected alien ships, a lots of shooting and blasting.

"Bo-ring" Alex complained. His mother just sighed and patted him on the head. Scott blew his chest and stood straighter than he did (if it was possible...) trying to look formal. 

"How do you enjoy your trip kids?" His father said.

"It's boring!" Alex complained. He didn't knew that soon he'll get all the excitment he wanted... and much more. 

when they were above the mountains (Scott's father said it'll be a great thing to see) the plane started to shake. Scott and Alex fell down while their mother managed to stay balanced but not for a long. The plane shaked again, harder this time.

"What's happening?!" Scott's mother yelled.

"We crashed against something..." Mr. Summers said faintly. There was no hope for them. Not here.

"Bring the parachute!" He yelled to his wife, who did so. She wrapped it around Scott and Alex.

"But what about you mommy?" Alex asked.

"Me and your father will be fine"

The next thing that Scott remembered is that for some reason the parachute didn't open. Lucky for them, they were close enough to the mountains so they won't be killed, but not close **enough**... Scott lost his conscious, and stayed like that for one year.

*********

"You're alright!" Storm cried as she rushed to meet her friends. She hugged Rogue and Logan.

"And who are those two lovely men?" She asked, intending to Remy and Kurt. Kurt blushed and Gambit smiled his most charming smile. "I'm Remy Madam-" He kissed Storm's hand.

"Nightcrawler" Kurt said. 

"Do you have a real name?" Storm asked.

"Kurt... Kurt Wagner."

Storm smiled. "So... come with us you two. We got a great place that..."

*********

_ _

_Stupid mutant, _Jack thought. _She didn't bother to check if I have a cell phone. _And now, when Mystique was out, he could do what he planned to do. He took out his cell-phone and dialed a number. A familiar voice answered.

"Alex Summers speaking"

*********

Alex Summers was a tall muscular, and frightening man, in a respected position at the "Friends of humanity" He was orphaned at a young age, but adopted by some family who hated mutants, and they taught him to hate them too. Right now he was at his home, watching television.Suddenly the phone rang, and he answered it.

"Alex Summers speaking"

"Al? It's Jack here. Listen, I'm in big trouble" 

"What kind of?"

"There's some crazy mutant here, she captured me and making me say things... help me out man!"

"Where are you exactly?"

"Well, I'm at..."

********* 

He remembered the day that he got that watch. He was attending to leave the circus and find his own path, and his mother saved enough money to buy it to him.He didn't appreciate it back then, a year ago maybe, but now he knows the true value of it. From outside, it looked like one of those expensive high tech watch, but it had a hidden button that created a hologram around him, makes his blue fur seem like skin, his yellow eyes like blue eyes, and his three-fingered hand like any normal hand. With this hologram he could walk outside freely, but the watch didn't cover touch, so if someone tried to grab his hand they'll notice. He also had to stuff his tail into his pants-but he didn't really mind although it was uncomfortable. 

Right now, he was walking in the street with his disguise, heading to the flower shop. 

"Yes?" The bored seller said.

"Do you have any... red roses or something?"

"We do have 'something'. And we also have red roses"

"So i want to buy red roses."

"No problem" She raised from her sit, picked some roses, wrapped them in nylon and handed them to Kurt.

"T...Thank you" He said.

"Anytime" The seller sat on her chair again, her hands behind her neck.

********* 

Meanwhile, Remy had his own way of wooing after Rogue. Everywhere she went he popped up, never empty-handed. Sometimes it was a poem, sometimes a flower, and many other things, much to Bobby's and Kurt's frustration. But Kurt (Unlike Bobby) didn't give up. He kept putting small things in Rogue's room such as the roses and key chains. He just didn't have the courage to tell Rogue what he really felt straight in the face...

TO BE CONTINUED....

No more inspiration for me for today. Next chapter: Scott meets his lost brother...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this fic except Jack. Happy now?!

As he expected, the door was locked. No matter how hard Alex Summers slammed himself on it, it just didn't budge, so he gave up and slammed his fist on the door. 

"Jack!" He yelled.

"I'm here!" He heard a faint cry from inside.

"Can you open from inside?" Alex yelled.

Silence. 

"Jack?"

"Yes I can" Jack answered but he sounded...Different. Something in his voice was wrong.Alex heard the sound of the lock twisting, and then the door opened.

"Jack?" He said. But it wasn't Jack. It was someone else, a woman...

The last thing Alex saw before he fell unconscious was a blue fist, heading straight into his face.

* * *

Mystique looked at the two bodies lying on the floor and a small grin appeared on her face. She could kill them right now, but she needed them to get into the "Friends" headquarters. Of course, she could always go there with a disguise, but that wasn't enough. There was more in the "friends of humanity" organization than stupid protests. Much more. 

* * *

It seemed to Kurt like there's no chance for him to win Rogue's heart, and nor to Gambit.As much as they tried, each with his own way, it seemed like she rejected them even more. Kurt almost gave up, seeing that Rogue doesn't response to his love letters, even when the signature in them turned from "your secret admirer" to "Kurt". To the contrary, she spoke to him only on rare occasions. But Rogue's rejection only made Gambit even more determined to win her heart. Things went like that until one day (about 2 weeks since Gambit and Kurt came to the mansion) they both heard Jean Grey's psychic voice in their heads.

_Marie wants to see you_ she told them, _don't try anything boys, she sounds angry._

Finally! Gambit thought to himself. He already imagined what Rogue would say. 

"Oh Gambit! Come an' take me!" The imaginary Rogue said. 

"Sure sweet..." He mumbled, not noticing the fact that he's making a fool of himself in front of Kurt.

Kurt just stared at him. They came to the room where Rogue was, waiting anxiously. She glared at them.

"What took you so long?" She said.

"I couldn't help myself," Gambit said. "I was thinking about-"

"Don't bother" Rogue said angrily. I didn't call you so you for that crap!"

"Crap?" Gambit raised his eyebrow. 

"Yes, crap. All your-stupid-wooing! Both of you!"

Gambit's expression didn't change. He faced this kind of talking before, but Kurt hasn't. Kurt winced.

"I'm sorry... I swore never to get myself in a relationship..." Rogue said faintly. "You see, my power..." She stopped and looked at both men.

"Chere, you can't avoid other people for whole your life, you gotta deal with your ability, not hide because of it, got me?" Remy said. 

"Yeah, and if it makes you feel better, my love life was not so good either." Kurt said. "The only one who wanted to date me was the world's fattest woman or something like this"

Rogue smiled. "Thanks... I guess. You sure made me feel better."

Suddenly Remy grasped Rogue's gloved hands. "You don't know how glad I am chere" He said. Rogue blushed, and kurt just scowled.

* * *

Inside a closet in some apartment in New York city...

"Augh, my head hurts..." Alex moaned.

"Maybe because of Mystique's punch? Or maybe you didn't drink enough?" Jack said.

"Maybe... Let's try to open the door, shall we?"

They both pushed the door as hard as they could with their arms tied, but didn't made it.

"Locked." Jack groaned.

"Shut up will ya?!" Mystique voice was heard.

_Damn mutant, _Alex thought, _and my head still hurts..._

Mystique didn't want to be interrupted, especially not now... She just found something that used to be very important to her when she was young, something that brings back old memories....

Mystique opened the notebook and observed what was written in it with interest.

_Dear diary_

_Today I didn't want to go to school again, but my mom said that I have to learn something and she can't home-school me since she's too busy at work, so I went to school. I just hate going to school-everyone's laughing at my because I look weird, and I DO look weird, but when I'm telling it to my mom she says I look fine. Like she cares. But there are those kids in school that say that they don't care how I look. They say i can hang out with them-but to say the truth, I'm afraid. They're older than me and smoke all the time and drinks something with horrible smell-i think it's alcoholic. But maybe I should hang out with them; after all, most people don't like me how I am..._

_ _

Mystique closed the diary, feeling sadness. She did hang around with those kids, and become like them. From smoking she went on to drugs, and when she discovered her morphing ability when she was about 12, She started stealing things... She was caught only once, when the guy that she morphed to came when she was about to take some clothing. She couldn't remember it clearly; after all, it was many years ago.

* * *

Will Alex meet his brother? Will Gambit and Rogue unite? Will Mistique succeed at her mission? Will Kurt start dating with the world's fattest woman again? Will i stop asking these stupid questions?

And the last part (Mistique and her diary) didn't realy have anything with the plot.It was just some 

add-on.Sorry!


End file.
